The 12 Titans
by IloveInvaderZim
Summary: Sequel to Teen Titans SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Encounter

The Titans were all sleeping when the alarm was going off. Robin shouted, "Trouble!" Everybody was in the room. "It's Blood Streak." Robin said.

"Ugh, why does that dude always wake us up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Did you just so happen to forget he's a vampire?" Azariah sarcastically asked him.

"Oh yeah." Said Beast boy remembering Blood Streak is a vampire.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin.

Azariah, Starfire, and Raven were flying, while Beast boy was running as a cheetah and Robin, Sliver and Talia were running. Once they finally got there, they saw a lady screaming and pleading Blood Streak,

"Please, don't hurt me! I have children at home!" the lady pleaded him.

"Sorry, but I don't want to die." Blood Streak said.

Robin shouted, "Blood Streak!"

Blood Streak turned and hissed. "Oh, it's the Titans." He said.

"And the beautiful Raven." He said.

Raven said, "You make me sick." Blood Streak frowned.

"TITANS GO!' shouted Robin.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and charged at Blood Streak. Blood Streak saw him and sped to the other side. Beast Boy hit a brick wall. He turned back, and said "Ow!" Starfire aimed her energy blasts at him which caused light. He hissed and sped to the other side. He sped over to Starfire and carried her and threw her at the brick wall. This made Robin angry. Robin searched his utility belt for something that would be useful and found a flash light. He turned it on and pointed it at Blood Streak. Blood Streak hissed and ran away. Robin ran struggling to keep up with him. Robin felt his lungs burning and his breath was heavy. Azariah flew up to him and said, "Robin, please stop chasing him." He looked into Azariah's pleading eyes and sighed. "Alright."

Once the Titans got home…

"Who is this guy?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Said Azariah

"Hey, Robin zoom in on the guy's chest." Said Sliver

"Okay?" Robin said, questioning what Sliver was telling him to do.

They zoomed in and saw a rainbow pin.

"What the heck is a vampire dude wearing a rainbow pin?" asked Beast Boy.

All the Titans than started laughing. Even Raven was laughing, but barely.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream!" said Azariah

"Me too!" said Beast Boy.

"Me too please! I shall consume it with mustard." Starfire said.

"Well, I'll be going home now!" said Talia.

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Too keep my siblings safe." Talia replied

"Okay, but be back 6 am sharp." Robin said.

"Okay." She replied but sounded a bit annoyed.

"Alright ya'll I'm gonna get some sleep." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, me too." Robin said

Everyone went to bed except Raven and Azariah.

"So, do you like Beast Boy?" Azariah asked her.

"What?!" "Of course I don't!" Raven said blushing.

"Yeah, you do." Azariah said

"No, I don't" Raven said.

"Raven, your being childish." You're denying something that's obvious." Azariah said.

"Okay, okay fine." "I do like him." Raven said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Azariah said.

"But he's still upset about the whole Terra thing." Raven said.

"So?" Azariah said.

"So, that means him and I don't have a chance." Raven replied.

"Well, he likes you too." Azariah said.

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

"Raven, you're missing all the obvious stuff." Azariah said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Raven said.

Azariah sighed and rolled her eyes.

She wanted to talk to Raven some more, but she decided to go to bed instead.

She forced herself to go to bed, but she felt as if she was being watched…..

To be continued….

All the other OC's will come in the next chapter. Robin sees Ella again and Aisha and Dawn join the team!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! The 12 Titans is currently on hold. Why? Because my brother recently passed away. He died of Leukemia. I'm so miserably depressed that the creative part of my brain has shut down. As soon as I slightly recover and my creative part of my brain starts awakening, I promise I'll update. Please be patient with me, my brother and I were very close and he died at age 12 and it's held an impact on me. Please if you can, start Leukemia awareness! Thanks for reading this and I promise the next chapter will have plenty of details and I will describe how the OC's look. I will make sure I do. Bye.


End file.
